A Bitch Like Me
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Seth has a thing for Kaitlyn. But the question is; Can he handle her?


She walks down the ramp in the usual Kaitlyn fashion. Suit/vest on showing her amazing cleavage and eye-catching, toned stomach; tight jeans hugging those luscious hips and that voluptuous ass, her hand in the air in the usual 'rockstar' pose. Seth thinks she's stunning. Who wouldn't? She's a curvy girl who kicks ass in the ring. Then, she hits the spear on AJ.

'Mmmmm I'd like to spear her with something else a time or two.' He thinks to his self as he sits and watches it on the monitor in his private locker room. He trails his hand down to his lap; groping his cock as it hardens. Then, he gets so aroused, he takes it out; stroking himself with rapid, tight fisted, strokes. His breathing gets short.

Then, there's a knock on his door. But, he's so into what he's doing, he doesn't hear it. As it opens, he realizes he totally forgot to lock it! When he doesn't answer, the person walks in.

"Seth?" Kaitlyn walks in. He's frozen. His cock is all out, hand around it; squeezing still, but not stroking. His jaw goes slack. Then, his worst nightmare happens; he cums.

He finally remembers how to speak. "Uhm… Hey Kaitlyn. What's up?" He says, putting his cock back in his pants finally.

She ignores his attempts at formality and says "I can help you with that. I mean, if you'd like?"

He stays silent so she crawls (yes, on her hands and knees) over to him. He spreads his legs and she gets up on just her knees. She takes her gloves off and then starts unbuttoning her vest. She teases him as it comes off.

"Hmm, I'd love to put that nice big cock between my breasts, but I'm afraid you'll cum early again. Since, you _clearly _can't handle a curvy girl." She winks at him.

He begs. "Please Kaitlyn! I wanna fuck those big, sexy tits. Please!" He's squirming now; so aroused he doesn't even know what to do with himself.

"Then get it out." So, he does. She grabs hold of it and squeezes; harder than any female has handled his cock and he hisses. The pressure she has on it is slightly painful. "Told you, you can't handle me." She remarks.

"No, I can. I promise. Please!" He's genuinely bummed thinking she's going to leave him there with a painful boner. Instead, she locks eyes with him, and puts him in her mouth; deep throating on the first push. She doesn't even bat an eye. She apparently doesn't have a gag reflex. She starts swallowing around him until he's trembling. Then, she rips his cock out of her throat, and smacks it. She tells him 'no', as if she's chastising a puppy.

Then, the moment he was waiting for. She leans forward and envelopes his hard cock with her huge breasts. After a few seconds, she says "Well, they won't fuck themselves!" and smacks his thigh. That seems to bring him back down to Earth and he bucks his hips. First, he goes slow. Then, shortly after, he's fucking between her tits as hard and as fast as he can; lifting his hips completely off the chair to get even further in.

She gropes her breasts and pulls at her hardening nipples. Then, making sure he's watching her, she sucks her own nipple. There's cum stream number 2 for Seth. It bubbles up and spills out over her tits. He's trembling and shaking with it. She pushes him off the chair by his shoulder and lays him on his back. She rips his ring gear off. Then, her jeans come off. She straddles his lap. His cock is still limp; having not been able to get hard again after the second orgasm.

She sits down on him anyway; putting his cock inside her ass hole. Then, she leans forward. She smothers his face in her chest as she fucks herself on his cock; telling him he's weak, and pathetic. He bites her breast and she lets up. Then, she leans backward on him, just out of reach so all he can touch is her thighs.

His cock finally starts to harden inside her. "Ooh, finally awake are we? Fuckin' took you long enough." She starts to rub her own pussy; making him watch her pleasure herself. He's too stunned by the sexiness on top of him to do much else. As she's pleasuring herself, she leans back over him and smothers him again. This time, she tells him how wet her pussy is, and how tight she is. After about 10 minutes, he bites her again.

When she sits up this time, she gets off of him completely. Then, she squats in his face. Her cum squirts out of her pussy; drenching his entire face. Then, she gets dressed while he lays there; still hard and now his face is drenched with her cum. He's out of it, too.

She laughs mockingly as she heads for the door. "I knew you couldn't handle a bitch like me."


End file.
